futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alpine Confederation (Discord: Map Game)
, , , , | area_unit = km² | of = of | flag = Flag of Alpine Confederation.jpeg | CoA= Alpine Coat of Arms.png | motto = "Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno" | motto_lang = Latin | motto_en = "One for all, all for one" | Anthem = "Blue Mountains" | capital = Bern (de facto) | city_largest = | city_other = Munich, Hamburg, Frankfurt am Main, Cologne, Stockholm, Copenhagen, Amsterdam, Brussels, Rotterdam | language = German | language_other = French, German, Italian, Romansh, English, Hungarian, Slovenian | religion = Christianity | religion_other = Secularism | ethnic_group = Swiss | ethnic_other = Germans, French, Italians, Austrians, Hungarians, Slovenians | demonym = Alpine | regime = Democratic Federal Confederation | governing_body = Alpine Federal Council | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Martin Gaisser | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Horatio Waldermann | area = | population = 29,381,600 (2040) | est_date = 2025 | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Alpine Franc | timezone = CET (UTC +1) | summer_time = CEST (UTC +2) | Internet TLD = .ac | calling_code = +41 | organizations = United Nations }} Alpes, officially the Alpine Confederation, is a nation in central Europe, bordering Italy to the south, Romania to the east, France to the west, and the German Empire to the north. The country was established in 2025 when the Swiss Confederation merged with Liechtenstein and Austria to form the Alpine Confederation. Hungary and Slovenia joined later in 2031. The Alpine Confederation has a total population of 134 million people, with about 70% of them being ethnic Germans. Etymology The English name Switzerland is a compound containing Switzer, an obsolete term for the Swiss, which was in use during the 16th to 19th centuries.16 The English adjective Swiss is a loan from French Suisse, also in use since the 16th century. The name Switzer is from the Alemannic Schwiizer, in origin an inhabitant of Schwyz and its associated territory, one of the Waldstätten cantons which formed the nucleus of the Old Swiss Confederacy. The Swiss began to adopt the name for themselves after the Swabian War of 1499, used alongside the term for "Confederates", Eidgenossen (literally: comrades by oath), used since the 14th century. The data code for Switzerland, CH, is derived from Latin Confoederatio Helvetica (English: Helvetic Confederation). History :For history before 2017, see , , , and . Switzerland has existed as a state in its present form since the adoption of the Swiss Federal Constitution in 1848. The precursors of Switzerland established a protective alliance at the end of the 13th century (1291), forming a loose confederation of states which persisted for centuries. In 2025, Switzerland, Austria and Liechtenstein were merged into the Alpine Confederation, with Hungary and Slovenia joining in 2031. * 1291–1798: * 1798–1847: * 1847–2025: * 2025–present: Alpine Confederation or Alpes Politics The Federal Constitution adopted in 1848 is the legal foundation of the modern federal state. It is among the oldest constitutions in the world. A new Constitution was adopted in 1999, but did not introduce notable changes to the federal structure. It outlines basic and political rights of individuals and citizen participation in public affairs, divides the powers between the Confederation and the cantons and defines federal jurisdiction and authority. There are three main governing bodies on the federal level: the Bicameral Parliament (legislative), the Federal Council (executive) and the Federal Court (judicial). Since 2025, Austrian states have become Alpine cantons, as have Hungarian and Slovenian states. Technology The Alpine Confederation is considered one of the most technologically advanced states in the world, due to its neutrality. Healthcare is of the highest standards, implementing the latest in medical technology and hospitality. Fusion technology as a sustainable energy source was achieved in Switzerland circa 2024, since then, fusion reactors have been powering the Alpine Confederation with energy to spare for other uses. Drones have been used in emergency services since 2024, improving efficiency by removing traffic and other factors that delay travel to emergency sites. In 2031, the Life Project was initiated in the light of tensions worldwide, and since then samples of nearly every animal in the Americas and Asia have been collected, with the project working on collecting European and African species. Solar roads replaced traditional tar roads in 2028, and the Maglev Integration Project reformatted roads nationwide to support Maglev vehicles, as the Age of Magnetism begins. During the high tensions of World War III, city domes have been developed to protect major cities. Supermaterials have been created during this period that now replace steel and iron in construction materials, as well as copper in electrical wires. Circa 2035 the first quantum supercomputer was created by Alpine scientists. A rudimentary prototype for a functional quantum computer is created, documenting the first calculation done on more than 100,000 qubits. The prototype, known to the public as Alpine Quantum Information Control, or AQuatIC. Coincidentally, the machine is water cooled. Subsequent iterations were increasingly successful. Lunar mining technology was researched in 2037, along with the establishment of a space administration. It is formally known as the ALPine aeronautic and astropHysics Administration, or ALPHA. The mining technology was expanded into the development of a laser mining system, and a regolith purification system was thrown into the works as well in 2039. In the same year, the lunar mining project, also known as Project Steel Sky made headlines as AQuatIC IV was working on site to aid in this endeavor. As of 2040, colony components were launched from the Innsbruck launching stations as part of the Project Steel Sky, landing them in the Mare Serenetatis, awaiting assembly, with the flight plan guided by our prototype quantum computer. The landing was a success, paving the future of quantum computing and lunar mining. The astronauts and on site staff arrived in 2041, via the Artemis I rocket launch from the Innsbruck station carrying them to the Moon. Around this time the Island of Stability within the Periodic Table is further explored, leading to the discovery of new elements. Self sufficiency on the Serenity I Lunar Mining Facility was achieved in 2043, and a probe was launched to Europa in search of life circa 2045. Gene editing was conducted on bees in 2043, and a parasite that was discovered to cause colony collapse disorder was found in many samples. In 2046, the Life Project was finally completed, collecting over 8 million species' samples. In 2047, the AROS (Alpine-Romanian Orbital Station) was launched into orbit and provided a stable link for resource transfer from Serenity I. In 2051 the first Alpine set foot on Mars, establishing a colony there. Navbox Category:Nations (Discord) Category:Countries (Discord) Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Switzerland Category:Liechtenstein Category:Austria Category:Hungary Category:Slovenia Category:Europe